pirate love
by punk-nathan-casanova
Summary: pirate love is about elizabeth meetig the ,man of her dreams. its really cool. yer well neways i sux at summaries but rnr NO FLAMES!1!


**Pirate Love**

**Chapter One: The Saviour**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anithing but the character of Nathaniel. _

_AN: Hi I'm Nate and this is my first fanfiction. It's about elizabeth meeting the man of her dreams. I don't have a beta… only spellcheck. So if you see a typo or mistake its not my fault. Anyway, here is the story. Hope you enjoy._

"Not so bad Liz, not so bad!" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Elisabeth was about to go out to a ball. She had curves in all the right places and her dress hugged them with a tight and revealing dress. She was going to have a blind data at the ball and she had dyed her hair blond especially. She had also put on heaps of eyeliner and lip-gloss.

"Elizabeth dear, we're leaving in 5 minutes!" called out her mum.

"Coming mum!" answered Elizabeth as she was putting on her eye liner.

"Wow you look great dear! I bet Will won't recognize you when they see you." Jane, Lizzy's mother told her before she hopped in the carriage. Elizabeth just smiled and got in too. After about 27 minutes they got to the ball.

Lizzy's POV

_I'm so excited! I can't wait!_

Elisabeth waved good bye to her mum and she ran into the ball.

She flipped her shiny hair away from her face so she would see better the people around her. She got there early. It may sound weir but Elizabeth had grown a bit out of the sword fighting thing. She wasn't so obsessed about to fighting that much, she liked the boys to do that for her.

Lizzy's POV

_Wow everybody looks so good and all the boys are staring at me most tho lol but whos that handsome guy over there with the short black hair. He's so much hotter than will. _

She froze for a moment. His deep brown eyes where staring in to hers. He looked her up and down, winked and gave her a hot sxc smile.

Lizzy looked away her face burning.

elizabeth's POV

_What was that all about? There was something different in his eyes, something...burning..._

She continued to struggle with this idea over a few minutes. People continued to fill the room but there was no sign of will and jack.

Finally elizabeth saw will burst in to the room.

"will, hi!" Liz kind of screamed ecstatic to see him finally.

"Elisabeth! You look beautiful!" said will turn a little pink on his cheeks but with a big smile.

"thanx, you don't look bad your self." she told him all flirty.

will had really grown up during the summer. He let his hair grow longer. He had the face of a man instead of a baby one. He also was taller , and his voice was much more deeper. You could also see that he had his body in pretty good shape and toned, but he was not as hot looking as the other guy.

"Where's jack?" she asked noticing for the first time.

"Oh i dont know." he said.

suddenly jack burst thru the doors, knocking will over. . "lizzy, imp so glad to see you after our last encounter, he said winking.

"you two…?" said will in an icy tone while getting up,

"yep better believe it, eunuch." said jack with an evil smile on his fact.

"i cant believe you did that," said will taking out his sword.

jack and will starting fighting. the man in the corner came out and starting slashing at them coz they were getting too close to Elizabeth. he cut of wills head and hit jack in the stomach. they both fell down and died. the man came over.

"hi babe, im Nathaniel. I think your Elizabeth, right? coz if you are, I'm your blind date."

Elizabeth blushed. 'thank you for saving me, they might have both hit me and that would have been so awful coz i would have died…"

He gave her another wink and smiling down at her.

Liz just blushed but managed to get out another "thank you."

Nathaniel leads her over to the drinks table where he shared some beer with her. "god its getting so hot in here" he said, taking off his shirt leaving Elizabeth to look at his nice abs.

Liz's POV

_OMG, he's so hot. _

Nathaniel's POV

_OMG, she's so hot and totally into me. _

The end

_AN: So, did you like the first chapter? I know it was short… but oh well. I reckon it's cool as. So anyway, I'll update soon! R&R please. C u soon, Nate. _


End file.
